


Does He Love You?

by adoorhasopened



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Physical Abuse, Roughness, Unresolved Angst, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoorhasopened/pseuds/adoorhasopened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach are about to have sex and Zach answers the phone. Chris gets angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does He Love You?

  
Zach finally has Chris in his bed. He’s hovering over Zach’s shirtless body, looking down at him with sharp, hungry eyes. With a firm grip he has both of Zach’s hands pinned above him. Zach’s eyes are glossy and wide with both excitement and a hint of fear. Chris is seated just below Zach’s hips and begins to rut his erection against Zach’s in a slow, delicious friction. Fuck. Zach could easily come in minutes just like this.

It’s been too long this time. But, no, he doesn’t want it over yet. Then Chris would be gone. Zach finds that he is aching for the loss of Chris even as he looks up into his face. He is not looking forward to the many months before he will see him again. He wants this to last. Chris is still fully clothed. They can take their time.

Zach’s cock feels heavy and almost painful in the restraint of his tight jeans. He fights against himself trying to buck up into the feeling. He eventually gives in and brings his hips up to grind against Chris. There is an immediate flash of anger on Chris’ face and he pulls his body away from Zach. He presses Zach’s arms harder into the mattress above his head and digs the heel of his palm sharply into the tender flesh of Zach’s wrist. Zach’s face contorts in pain. Chris spits words at him through gritted teeth.

“I didn’t say you could.”

Zach’s eyebrows pull up in the middle, a noiseless penance for his indiscretion. Chris smiles a cruel smile at him and Zach knows that next time he won’t be so forgiving. It’s this sick little game they play. Zach acts out and Chris punishes him for it.

Suddenly the phone is ringing beside the bed. The shrill noise brings both of them out of the intense moment they are sharing. Zach originally thinks to just let it go unanswered, but then feels a thrill go through him at the prospects of infuriating Chris further.

He lifts his shoulders up off the bed to signal for Chris to let him up. Chris resists for a moment before Zach becomes more forceful in his demand to sit. Chris releases his hold on Zach’s wrists and swings one leg around to let Zach move forward. He pivots on his hip and twists toward the bedside table, reaching for the cordless sitting in its cradle. He throws a mock apologetic look to Chris as he answers. He sees the anger flare in his face and internally rejoices.

“This is Zach.”

There is a single beat before anyone answers on the other end.

“Hi Zach, it’s Diane.”

Her voice sounds small and distraught. Zach is immediately grounded and sits upright.

“Hey… How are you?”

Zach briefly looks over at Chris who is, at the moment, picking at a piece of non-existent lint on the bed sheets. His brow is furrowed and Zach can see he is deliberately trying not to pay attention. Diane responds on the phone.

“I’m… alright. I haven’t talked to you in a while. I just thought I would see how you are doing.”

A tiny sniffle escapes after she speaks, a clear indication that she is crying.  
Zach is now cursing himself for answering. He assumed it would be a quick “Hello. Hey, I’m busy. I’ll call you later.” It was just supposed to be a little something to up the ante on their foreplay.

Zach moves to get up off the bed and Chris shoots his hand out and grips onto Zach’s forearm. The pads of his fingers dig painfully into Zach’s arm. Zach whips his head around to look at him. The look on Chris’ face is furious. Zach silently pleads forgiveness from him and brings his index finger up to signal it will be just a minute. He’s just going to try to gently coax Diane off the phone. It’s one thing to piss Chris off a little, but he doesn’t want to stop what’s just beginning.

“Uh huh. It’s been ages. What’s on your mind?”

Chris lets go of his arm with a little shove and Zach moves out of the bedroom into the hallway. He shuts the door behind him and makes his way to the couch in the living room. His bare feet quietly padding down the hall.

Just as Zach is sitting in the darkened room he hears his bedroom door open again. Despite the gravity of the situation he can feel coming from Diana on the phone, he secretly becomes excited at the idea of Chris following him.

“Oh, I… nothing.”

He can hear Chris’ much heavier, much angrier footsteps now moving down the hall toward him.

“Baby, tell me what’s wrong.”

Without warning she burst into tears on the other end of the line. He can hear the shaky rush of air leaving her lungs and the gasp as she tries to suck it back in.

Chris comes forward out of the shadow of the hallway and moves to stand in front Zach where he is seated on the sofa. He drops to his knees in front of him and moves his hands toward the button on Zach’s jeans. Zach, intent on the phone call, tries to knock his hand away. Chris immediately strikes out and slaps Zach hard on the face. The shock of it causes him to reel back into the cushions. He is momentarily stunned into silence. Chris holds his palm over Zach’s mouth and puts a solitary finger to his own lips to signal for him to be quiet. Zach is breathing deeply, in and out, through his nostrils but not moving a muscle otherwise. When Chris trusts that Zach will obey he lets go of his mouth and moves back to the buttons of his jeans.

Over the phone, Diane’s crying begins to subside. He hears her suck in a ragged lungful of air and then she speaks again.

“I’m sorry. I just. I didn’t know who else to call. We used to be so close, Zach. What happened?”

He whispers an answer back into the mouthpiece.

“Life, I guess.”

Realizing how strange he sounds, he clears his throat. Chris has all of Zach’s buttons opened now, and is moving to yank his pants off of him in insistent tugs. Zach, afraid to incite his anger again, concedes to Chris and lifts his hips to help him.

“Yeah. Yes. I know. You’re right. I guess I just miss you. I miss California. Colorado is so different… There was a snowstorm today. In late May. Can you believe that? It has me in a funky mood. It’s so gray here. I miss the weather there.”

Zach gives her a halfhearted chuckle as he watches Chris stand up to take his own clothes off.

“It’s 75 here… as always.”

He can hear her smile into the phone and at once he feels sick. Both of them are talking in code. Pleasantries about the weather that are just a mask for what they are really feeling. They both know it. Zach’s needling to push her off the phone and Diane’s trying to put off the inevitable of actually admitting to what is really upsetting her.

He maintains eye contact with Chris, who now has his shirt off and is stepping out of his own jeans. Zach feels himself getting hard again, staring up at the beautiful, bronzed man in front of him. Diane speaks again just as Chris pulls two fingers into his mouth.

“I feel like I made a mistake coming here.”

“Oh, Sweetie. No, I don’t think you did. It was good for you… both”

He looks up at Chris to see how invested he may be in the conversation, if only he can hear the one side. Chris doesn’t seem to be paying attention at all.

“Yeah…”

Zach distantly listens to silence on the other end for a few seconds while Chris looks down at him, fucking his fingers into his mouth. Zach idly grips onto his cock, waiting for what Chris will do next. The anticipation is thrilling and terrifying. Diane just barely whispers into the receiver.

“I think Jack is cheating on me again.”

The admission pulls Zach out of the moment and he sits forward on the couch a bit.

“Why do you say that?”

“I heard him on the phone before he left. He didn’t exactly say anything. It just seemed… intimate. He’s in LA again.”

Zach needs to be careful about what he says to her.

“You’re worrying too much. Occupational hazard. You know that.”

Her crying has picked back up, but now it’s silent. He only knows from the intermittent sniffles.

“Can you just. Keep an eye on him? You used to be friends. Ask him to lunch or  
something.”

Zach wishes it were so easy. Their relationship is strained. Yes, they used to be friends, but it’s distant now. It has been since they moved. Zach wonders briefly if she knows he has slept with her husband. He knows it’s the real reason they left. Jack panicked and ran. That’s how things always work with Zach. He’s good at burning those bridges. Still, he doesn’t think she suspects anything. She wouldn’t be asking for his help if she did.

Chris comes forward now and drops to his knees in front of Zach, pulling him out of his reverie. With strong hands he parts Zach’s thighs and moves between them. He leaves a damp impression in the inside of his right thigh from the hand that is slicked with spit.  
Zach flinches just a little and his muscles tense as Chris brings the hand with coated fingers toward Zach’s entrance. He lets out a small gasp as Chris slowly works both fingers in. Diane notices the hitch in his voice and mistakes it for frustration.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t put you in the middle of this.”

“No. No, it’s okay. I can try. I’ll call... Listen, I have to go, baby. I have company here. I’m sorry.”

Zach’s eyes are rolling back into his head and his mouth opens into a silent moan as Chris pumps his long digits into him. He’s using all the strength he can muster to sound coherent and not vocalize wantonly into the receiver. She sighs into her end.

“Yeah, okay. I understand. I’m sorry for keeping you. Thanks for listening. I’m just stressed. I’ll be fine.”

She breathes out one last shaky laugh and he quirks up one side of his mouth. A sympathetic look, even though she’s not there to see it. He rushes out the words to his goodbye trying to hurry things up.

“Alright. I’ll call you some time soon sweetie. Take care.”

“Bye, Zach.”

He clicks ‘end’ before he even hears her goodbye and tosses the phone down to the other end of the couch, finally letting out a long overdue moan.

“Oh, Jesus. Fuck, Chris. So good.”

Zach starts to work his hand up and down his own cock in long, steady strokes. Chris seems to allow it for now. He slowly pulls his fingers out of Zach and moves to grab a pillow off the sofa. He places it under his knees, giving himself a softer place to kneel and a little added height.

Unexpectedly, he grips Zach by the upper thighs and quickly jerks him hard toward the edge of the couch, so his ass his just barely hanging off. Zach realizes he is still fuming and his hand stills on his cock.

“What the fuck did you think you were doing answering the phone?”

He stares up at Chris with wide eyes. Zach isn’t sure if he wants an actual answer, or if responding would only serve to make him more livid. For the moment he decides to keep quiet. Chris spits into his hand and begins to coat his own dick as he speaks again.

“Huh? How often to do we get to see each other? And you answer the goddamned phone…”

He’s speaking now through gritted teeth. Zach can see the muscles in his jaw flexing and still doesn’t say anything. Chris reaches out and fists a tuft of Zach’s hair, pulling his head closer.

“I’m asking you a question, Zachary.”

Zach finally speaks up.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Not good enough.”

He releases his hold on Zach’s hair only to move it to his throat. He places his thumb directly in the center just under Zach’s chin and wraps his fingers around the back keeping the pads pressed firmly into the skin there.

“I don’t want to hear another fucking word from your mouth.”

Zach silently shakes his head up and down, his long black eyelashes fluttering against his pale cheeks as he blinks rapidly. Chris moves forward to line himself up with Zach’s hole. Chris pushes in and Zach relaxes up a bit to allow his size. Chris gets the head in and they both moan at the intrusion. It’s a bit rough on both of them, considering that the only lubrication is saliva. Chris feels huge inside of him and it fills an ache that stays empty when he isn’t around.

Chris pushes in until his balls are pressed right against Zach’s ass. He stills for a moment, allowing them both to savor the feeling. His grip on Zach’s neck and hip briefly soften. Chris distractedly drops his head to Zach’s and it’s like they are in a little bubble. For the smallest increment of time the world stops and they can just be. It’s there and then, just as quickly, it’s gone. Chris is once again, back in his head. His fingers flex tight on Zach as he pulls back out. He pulls his head up and away from Zach’s. He’s irritated that he allowed such intimacy. Zach wonders how it ever got so wrong. There was love there once. Now there’s just longing on his part and resentment on Chris’.

Chris begins to pump in and out of Zach and finds a good rhythm. Zach realizes that he stopped working his own dick and begins to stroke again, now that fear is replaced with ecstasy. He moves his hand at a quicker speed than Chris works on him. He knows he needs to come first or he won’t get to and he doesn’t want to waste this.

The feeling starts to build. They both stay silent save for their grunts and groans of pleasure. Zach watches a drop of sweat move from Chris temple down the side of his face and into the dip of his throat. He wants to reach up and taste it. The thought nearly makes him tear up at the well of emotion he still has for this man. They’re both getting close. Zach can feel the tremble of Chris’ muscles as he pistons into him. He can feel his own orgasm building in his prostate.

This is what they’ve both been waiting for. This is the reason that he deals with Chris’ harsh attitude and those many days, weeks, months without seeing him. The guilt he has momentarily takes a back seat to the bliss. And despite Chris being hurt and hateful, this is what he longs for too. He wants to pretend that he’s getting back at Zach. Treating him like a piece of meat. He wants to believe that he’s just here for a fuck and run. But that love, it’s still in there somewhere. This is when it comes out. When he’s deep into Zach and there is no room for any other thought. He wishes it could be different. He wishes Zach didn’t try to push him away so hard. Now they’re both stuck with lives they don’t want. It was supposed to be the safe bet for their careers. But they lost themselves along the way and now none of that really seems to matter.  
To Zach’s surprise they end up coming together, both crying out and collapsing into a sweaty, naked mess. Chris falls forward and traps Zach’s erection between their wet, already cooling bodies. Both of them pant into the air, trying to catch their breaths.  
He thinks he feels a ghost of a kiss on his shoulder, but he can’t be sure.  
Then Chris is pulling out of him and away from him and the ache is back.

He immediately starts to get dressed and when he looks down at Zach, it’s with hardened eyes once again. The dull pain in Zach’s chest throbs at that look. Eyes that once looked so bright and happy now look gray and cold. The laugh lines are now just wrinkles on a tired face. Chris moves to the door without preamble. He doesn’t turn around until it’s open and he’s halfway out of it. He turns to take one last look at Zach.

“I’ll see you around.”

Zach buries the hurt behind more ice and gives him a farewell that he knows will sting.

“Bye Jack.”

Chris visibly stiffens at the name.

“You know I hate when you call me that.”

He detests the nickname. She started it as a joke and now most of their friends and family call him that. Jack and Diane. They’re the all-American pretty, blonde haired, blue-eyed couple. He wants to cry at the truth of it. Everyone else can call him that, but not Zach. It hurts a little too much. Zach just shoots him a humorless smile and Chris walks out the door. He knows it will help feed that fury that Chris needs to hold on. That’s the hair shirt he chooses to wear. He’ll keep giving Chris something to hate and Chris will keep coming back in the end.

It’s this sick little game they play of ‘Does he love you?’  



End file.
